Talk:Maximizing Experience Points
ringeck (Witcher Forum) Act V - probably the best killing zone in the game. The Ravens` Crypt *enemies: wraiths, fledders, basilisks *respawning: on hard level, patch 1.3 :*small amount of monsters respawns quick enough, as Geralt runs from one side of a crypt, to another. there are few wraiths and fledders, for around 1,5k exp. :*at 0:00, there is a big respawn - few big packs of wraiths and fledders, and one basilisk, total for around 10k exp. tactics: - meditate by the entrance until 23:30. big respawn ends around 2:00, by then Geralt can advance a lot. then - meditate,or keep hunting. however - there will be just few monsters respawning until following midnight. have plenty of nightvision potions. Act IV - quite few possibilities to gain tons of exp by just killing. but there are few places: The Island *enemies: basilisk, wyvern, royal wyvern. *respawning: on hard level, patch 1.3 :*there are quite a lots basilisks by the stone circle, on the left side of the island - one on the left, when Geralt stands by his boat, looking toward island. however - respawning time is very long, and there are fewer monsters, than there were in the begining. :*on the "right" side of the Island - there are plenty of packed tight wyverns. not so much exp as for basilisks, but they respawn more often The Crypt in the Fields *enemies: alps,ghouls,alghouls,graveirs,etc *respawning: on hard lvl patch 1.3 :*average time of respawning, there is one alcove in front of the entrance, where the alp respawns quite often. at midnight - there might be more alps. The Fields-not really a killing zone. *enemies: wyvern, royal wyvern, devourer, noon wraith, midnight wraith, some vodyanoi *respawning: hard level patch 1.3 :*monsters respawn quite often, few times a day/night. however they provide not really big amounts of exp. and Geralt has to run a lot. Act III The Cave in the Swamps - the further parts of the cave are now infested with co-ca-tri-ces and wolves. not much running, quite lots exp for Act III. respawning time average. There's also a large spawn of ghouls, graviers, centaurs in the swamp act 3 near the wyveryns. When you meditate, (campfire very near by)they respawn. Watch out though. You'll be under attack before you stand up completely..so run away before you get surrounded and get yourself in a good position to kill them. I think it has to be at midnight, because i didn't see them during the day. ~F4tal3rror Name? Should I rename this to the "Leveling up Guide" or something? Maximizing Experience Points sounds..., awkward somehow. Kotomi 19:05, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm not against renaming the page, but i can't say i'm crazy about "Leveling up Guide" either ... any other possibilites ? ... or alternatively, we can create a redirect page called "Leveling up Guide" if you think that phrase is more likely to be searched Game widow 19:50, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::How about just XP guide? Any names you can come up with is fine with me. Another thing is that I can't find this page without searching. Maybe moving this to editor's pick or something? Kotomi 17:06, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Experience points quoted per monster you can't know what level someone is at when they try to rack up experience, so saying something is worth exactly so many XP, and in particular, so many XP or more is just asking for trouble. That is why i stick with slightly low values and the ubiquitous 'around' modifier ... it's safer. For example, i have never even met a kikimore warrior that was worth more than 495 XP but i know that is entirely due to how i play, but i'm equally sure that i am not alone in this regard. Game widow 05:21, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :: I know that. Personally, when I read a guide, I like a clean number instead of a range, because most of the time, minor differences due to level is pretty much expected. And you are right, maybe I should lower some of the EXP count, so certain people won't have too much "expectations". Kotomi 17:10, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Act IV Basilisks I play Enhanced Edition - Medium Difficulty. When I first arrived in Act IV, everything was respawning at midnight - every single day. I was running circles from the crypt in the fields, to the island and back. Once I started a few quests, first the basilisks stopped respawning, and then the wyverns (with only one or two spawning randomly). Nothing I did could get them back. I am close to finishing Act IV now, they still haven't spawned, and I wasted a lot of time on testing and trying to get them back, because I expected them to do so at some point, following this guide. So from my experience the respawn is not unrealiable, but simply not existant after advancing the first quests. Concerning this my best guess is, that "old habits die hard" stopped the basilisks from respawning. I made the connection between killing the first batch of drowners, and the first time the basilisks weren't there. But of course I could be wrong. If this isn't just a one time occurance/doesn't contradict other experiences with the Enhanced Edition, it might be something to change in the text. :Interesting. I did play this game thirty (30) times and I can't say it was consistent, though I did have runs where there were very few basilisks. ..and i regularly used the basilisks as a source of extra XP, but it is entirely possible that depending on which quests have been completed, the outcome is different (in particular, I always leave The Heat of the Day unfinished until the latest possible point. — Game widow 23:45, December 19, 2010 (UTC)